


Please stop staying after class

by Kiritagawa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: At least teach has common fucking sense, Claude stop he's your teacher, I based this off a meme I saw, No I don't condone student/teacher relations, Pre-Time Skip, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, Why tf you think Byleth aint having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Claude keeps staying after class and Byleth has had it.(It's meant to be this short)





	Please stop staying after class

It's after class, and Claude decides to stick around as usual. This was always odd, as Claude finished his work without trouble during class but seemingly didn't do extra. To add further mystery, Claude didn't even have any work out when he stayed behind.   
  
However, this time, Byleth speaks up about this odd phenomenon.   
"Claude? Do you need help? If not, what are you doing here? What do you want?" He asks the brunette.   
Said student gets out of his desk and slowly walks towards Byleth. He takes his time, as no one else is in the classroom. Once he stands face to face with the teacher, he holds his hand out, placing it on Byleth's chest and slowly starts to slide it down to Byleth's crotch.   
  
"I want you, Teach."   
  
  
Byleth expected this from at least a few students. With a sigh, he pulls Claude's hand away from his crotch.   
  
  
"This isn't part of the curriculum, Claude."


End file.
